


Christmas Sky

by Shaele



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, not really though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: Saruhiko still isn't really used to the fact he has a family that loves him unconditionally.





	

Saruhiko didn't understand why he had to work on Christmas day despite there being  _ literally nothing to do _ .

It didn't help at all that he had forgotten to bring Misaki's jacket along even though he knew his heat was supposed to start today. He was on suppressants, yes, but his moods swung around dangerously without his alpha’s scent around to calm him down.

_ Not to mention someone else's… _

Saruhiko groaned and tapped on the desk impatiently. Honestly he  _ could _ just walk out of there without a problem, but he wanted to make sure his reports were enough to close the last few cases he was handling so he wouldn't have to get called in to fix anything later on. It was taking forever to get the results and it irritated him to no end, especially with the useless chatter of his subordinates in the other room, which were excitedly yelling about Christmas plans and parties and whatnot they were smart enough not to ask him about. 

It took another two useless hours of spinning around on a chair and fiddling with his PDA before he finally got the okay to leave, and before Akiyama could so much as greet Saruhiko a merry Christmas he was out the door and on the streets faster than ever.

Really, it was as stupid day and he had to come in just to wait for something to be cleared and then leave again. It was pointless. He had a laptop at home he could've done everything on, but he was told to come in anyways for whatever godforsaken reason. It was cold outside, too, and  _ snowing _ for that matter, which only lead to his mood worsening as he took another step closer to home. He knew Misaki was waiting for him before having lunch, and since it was past two in the afternoon that only meant that his family was probably hungry…

It took another ten minutes of angry grumbling and quickened footsteps to reach his apartment complex, and another two minutes to go up the elevator onto the seventh floor. Fortunately it was warm inside, so his mood lifted slightly before he made it to the door and fumbled for the keys in his pocket.

Once inside he locked the door and tossed the keys onto the small table next to the door. He sighed loudly, mostly in content as the warm air heated up his body and the scent of Misaki filled his senses. It was a calming scent, one that always seemed to put him at ease. It was like this since before he was even presented as an omega, honestly; being near Misaki always had a feeling of protection and safety and he was always drawn to it, more so when they got older and to hey finally found their place in society.

As Saruhiko shrugged off his coat and took of his vest he heard fits of laughter coming from the bedroom. He tossed his coat and vest onto the couch as he quietly walked to the room; the door was open wide and he could clearly see Misaki smiling at something. He walked in and before he could even call out his mate’s name something crashed onto his leg.

“Mama!”

Saruhiko froze for a split second before looking down at the small two year old child that had clamped themselves onto his leg. He looked just like what Saruhiko did when he was younger, except his eyes were as bright as Misaki's. He was also a really big mama’s boy, apparently, because he never left Saruhiko alone when he was awake.

“Papa! Mama home!” The child exclaimed. He was looking up at Saruhiko with a big smile on his face as he held his hands up to be carried. Saruhiko obliged, picking him up and pinching his nose lightly. The child giggled and Saruhiko had to fight back a smile as the child's happiness seemed to completely flip his mood around.

“It’s okay to smile around Sora, you dummy.” Misaki walked up to greet Saruhiko with a peck on the cheek. “It’s his favorite thing in the world, anyways.”

_ Right. Our little summer sky.  _ Saruhiko mused. It was the season where they fell in love and made the best memories. It only made sense to name their child after that season, because after all he was born from their unconditional love.

Saru let his smile break though his passive expression and it only grew as he watched Sora and Misaki's smiles grow wider too. “Yeah.”

“Why don't you say his favorite word?” Misaki asked, pinching Sora's cheek. “He's been asking for you all day!”

Saruhiko looked all lot Sora with a soft smile. “Yeah… I'm home, you two.” Sora's eyes seemed to light up as Saruhiko spoke the words, and soon enough a pair of tiny arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Welcome home!” Sora greeted him happily, burying his face in Saru's neck. “Eat eat! Then play!” 

Saruhiko chuckled. “Didn't you play with Papa already?” He still wasn't used to having a kid around, let alone one that talked so much, but Sora was  _ his _ and  _ Misaki's _ kid, and despite his past coming up to haunt him every once in a while, he still doesn't regret giving birth to him. 

_ And I never will. _

He carried Sora to the kitchen and sat him down on his kid’s chair while Misaki set out the plates and a small bowl of rice for Sora. It still felt surreal, carrying around and child  _ he himself _ gave birth to and caring for it alongside Misaki. It was a dream come true for him and for Misaki, who had always wanted to have a kid in the first place.

_ “Just one, though.” Eighteen year old Misaki laughed. “You're shit around kids and you're probably going to pull all your hair out if you have to put up with two kids  _ and _ a job like yours.” _

Saruhiko didn't understand how Misaki could be so considerate of him, but he was thankful. He took the small bowl of rice and put it it in front of Sora, watching him pick at it with his hands for a while before plating his own rice and an egg.

“You know,” Misaki started, “Sora's been trying to rip open the presents all morning.” He chuckled. “I told him mama would get mad if he opened them and he looked at me with such a scared face! What did you do to him to make him react like that in the first place?”

Saruhiko shrugged, a light smile playing on his face. “I give him time outs in the bathroom when he doesn't behave.”

“But he  _ never _ behaves around me! I can't get him to sit still long enough to put clothes on him sometimes!”

“Discipline, Misaki.” Saruhiko smirked. “You're the alpha. Assert yourself like one.”

“I know! But…” He glanced at Sora. “I don't want to discipline him so much that he doesn't grow up happy.. y’know?”

Saruhiko sighed. Misaki always worried about people... “You won't do that. You'd never let yourself do that.” He shoved the rest of his meal into his mouth and got up to put the dishes and the food away. When he returned, he sat down on his chair and watched Sora go through a handful of rice. “Anyways, how about we let the kid open a box? It wouldn't hurt considering how many he has there…” His mind wandered to the christmas tree sitting in the living room and the massive amount of toys under it. A week ago he and Misaki left Sora in Anna's care to buy and wrap Sora's presents, but instead of the intended ‘few hours’ it ended up taking an entire day what with all the things Misaki said Sora absolutely  _ needed _ . 

“Present!” Sora yelled, shoving a handful of rice in his mouth.

Saruhiko smiled. “Just one, okay?”

Sora swallowed.”Open!”

Misaki got up to put his dish away and picked up Sora before heading to the living room. Saruhiko followed right behind them, a pleasant chill running down his spine as Misaki's scent seemed to engulf him. He sat on the couch with Sora as Misaki picked out a box to let their child open. He settled with a large red one, placing it on Sora's lap and guiding him on how to open it. Saruhiko watched attentively as Misaki crouched in front of them and worked Sora's hands around the box until Sora finally understood and tore the gift wrap to shreds. He shrieked when he saw what was inside: a new toy car to match the one he always played with. 

“Mama! Papa! Car!” Sora exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. “Car!”

“Sora's car!” Saruhiko chuckled. “Do you like it?”

Sora picked up the box and shoved it in Misaki's hands. “Papa open!”

Misaki couldn't help but giggle. “He loves it, Saru!”

Saruhiko's heart just about melted. He never really understood cheesy family movies until he ended up living the role of a mom, and the happiness that surged through his whole body was so foreign but so warm and inviting that he didn't mind it at all. “Sora likes Mama's present?”

“Sora loves mama!” Sora turned to give Saruhiko a hug. “Mama is the best mama!”

Saruhiko, unsure of what to do about the sudden proclamation of love, hugged Sora tightly. Misaki opened Sora's new toy and handed it to Sora, getting up to sit by them as sora laughed and swung the toy around.

Saruhiko leaned on Misaki. “Wanna just do it present opening now? Let Sora make the biggest mess he can make before having cake.”

Misaki grinned and wound an arm around Saruhiko, kissing his hair lightly before letting his hand play with a few strands. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this was completely unbeta'd!
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing and how the Omegaverse works, but hey Saru's a mom and that's nice right?


End file.
